Adel
was the son of the Gamma Emperor Adonis and a brother of Alain, Argos, and Alia. Upon imprisoning and assassinating his father, Adel became the Emperor of the Gamma. Character History Early life Adel was evidently born in the world of the Gamma at some point by the mid-19th century at the latest, the second-born son of the Emperor Adonis and his wife, following his older sister Alia. They were joined by their younger brother, Alain, before their mother died. Prelude to Invasion When the Gamma World was faced with a crisis as the vital energy needed to maintain the life support system ran low, Adel, supported by Igor, suggested an invasion of the human world in order to obtain more power. Subsequently, an initiative to convert the Earth to the image of their own world was prepared. Appearing in the human world in 2005, Adel murdered the leader of the Ghost Hunters, Ryu Tenkuji, but not before he gathered a collection of fifteen luminaries resurrected via the Ghost Eyecons to one day oppose the Gammaizers when the invasion arrived, with the secret assistance of the Gamma magistrate, Edith. He was also responsible for the death of Daigo Fukami, having slain him with a sword which was curiously identical to that usually accessed only by the Gamma Ultima Fire armament. The invasion itself would not arrive for another ten years, starting with the murder of Ryu's son, Takeru Tenkuji, who Edith had resurrected as Kamen Rider Ghost in order to fight the Gamma. Beginning the Demia Project Adel was confronted by Alain, who had returned to the world of the Gamma after overseeing the creation of several dimensional gates linking the worlds, asking why he didn't tell him about the true power the heroic Ghost Eyecons possessed. Adel told Alain that there would be no point in obtaining a living human body and that their only use to the Gamma is as a weapon, revealing that that was why he sent Jabel to recover the Eyecons without filling him in, stating that their world needed the inhabitants of the human realm. Adel learns from Igor that Alain has commandeered the Kamen Rider Necrom system which the Gamma had developed, without permission. Adel lets him be as he observes him fight the Kamen Riders in the human world, intending to see what he can do with it. Adel later sends Igor to begin the Demia Project, telling him that he will be appointed as the new magistrate if he is successful. Having been instructed by his father, Adonis, Adel summons his siblings Alia and Alain for a meeting with the Gamma magistrate, Edith, who had requested an audience with the royal family. Adel eavesdrops on Adonis's private conversation with Edith as well. Taking over the Gamma Adel destroys his father's Eyecon body, forcing him to return to his mortal body and secretly imprisoned by him, then put the blame on his younger brother, by destroying his Eyecon body first to be forced back to his mortal body, to be killed there. He also attempted to get rid of Specter and Ghost for being one of the threats that may interfere with his plan. He now has a Gammaizer under his command, such as having an Adel Fire counterpart serve him and assist him to get rid of a more substantial threat, Ghost himself, freezing his movements and hurting him, whenever he transformed into Grateful Damashii via the Eyecon Driver G. During Alain and Takeru's return to find Makoto and his original human body back, Adel kills his dying father in front of Takeru and Alain, vanishing in Alain's arms. Adel, along with the now 11 Gammaizers, fought against Ghost and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them before the Gammaizers merged with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. After a big fight with the three Riders and eventually losing to Mugen Damashii's powers, he is oftered by Takeru to save both the real world and the Gamma world together. However, Adel refuses the ofter and realizes his "mistakes". After returning to the Gamma world, he unbelieveably took out his Royal Gamma Eyecon in his body, crushes it with his bare hands, and fading away in the progress, much to Alia's and the Gammaizers' shock. Before his body fades away, Adel claims that he will become the world. Becoming the World Personality Adel is a narcissistic megalomaniac with a nihilistic disposition. He is a fanatic in the Gamma ideology and believes he is the only one capable of bringing his father's ideals to fruition. However, his understanding of Adonis's ideology is distorted and far from Adonis's vision. Anything he deems unnecessary he will eliminate, even members of his family. He justifies his actions by saying it is for the sake of the perfect world, ignoring that he is responsible for creating war, conflict, and death, the things his father sought to eliminate. He even going went to ridiculously lengths to destroy his own Royal Gamma Eyecon, making his Eyecon body fade away in the process for his plans. Before his end, however. It is revealed that all of his doings are because of misunderstandings of his father's heart during the death of his mother. After Alia and Takeru managed to convince him, he changed his heart. But his fate was closed as it's too late to realize the Gammaizer's true goal (even Adel did not expect this) to be themselves after Takeru managed to connect all seven emotions. Family *Adonis - Father *Alicia - Mother *Argos - Elder brother, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost/Kamen Rider Extremer *Alia - Sister, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *Alain - Younger brother, Kamen Rider Necrom Powers and Abilities ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Adel possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. ;Energy Blast :Adel can shoot purple energy blasts from his hand, even in his human form. ;Hand-to-Hand Combat :Adel is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to fight Ghost Grateful Damashii in his civilian form. Forms . This Eyecon was destroyed by Adel himself by crushing it with his bare hands, with his Eyecon body fading away in the process. - Gamma Ultima= *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 122 kg is the royal Gamma form which Adel assumes using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Strength :Adel in his Gamma Ultima Form can easily destroy heavy equipment with a single blow. He easily overpowered Specter and Ghost in close combat. ;Vector Manipulation :Adel is capable of reversing the magnitude or direction of an incoming projectile with ease. This is shown when he redirected a blast from Specter's Gan Gun Hand back to him. ;Energy Blast :Adel can shoot powerful purple energy blast from his hand. Appearances: Episode 22, 40 - Perfect Gammaizer= 1= |-| 2= *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 108 kg When Adel fuses with the Gammaizers, he can transform into the , analogous to Ghost's Grateful Damashii. ::Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defensive purposes. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a drill kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Like Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers from and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 }} Equipment *Gamma Transformation Eyecon (royal) - Adel has a white and black Gamma Eyecon that allows him to transform between his human form and his Gamma form. *Perfect Gammaizer's personal weapons: **Gammaizer Hammer - Adel's spider-like hammer. **Gammaizer Arrow - Adel's phoenix-like bow. **Gammaizer Spear - Adel's spear weapon. **Gammaizer Rifle - Adel's bat-like rifle. **Gammaizer Blade - Adel's two pair huge brown swords. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Adel is played by . As Gamma Ultima, his suit actor is . As Perfect Gammaizer, his suit actors were and . Notes *Adel is the first villain to be related to a white Kamen Rider, as the previous trends of the preceeding seasons' respective white Riders' relatives are close friends to the main protagonists. **If Tenjuro Banno is counted, he is technically the second villain related to the white Rider. *Adel is similar to Redyue, in terms of being cold and calculative, they also plot to usurp their respective superiors - Rosyuo and Adonis, respectively. **However, unlike Redyue, Adel successfully fulfills his ambition. *Both Alain and Adel are based on Cain and Abel, not only named after them, but also their grudges against each other. However, their role of being based on Cain and Abel are reversed. *Adel is the only of Adonis' children to not be a Kamen Rider (Alain is Necrom, Alia is Dark Necrom P and Argos is both Dark Ghost and Extremer). *Adel fusing with Gammaizers and transforming into Perfect Gammaizer is very similar to when Takeru Tenkuji fuses with the 15 Heroic Souls and transforms into Ghost Grateful Damashii. *Adel's Drill Kick finisher in his Perfect Gammaizer Form very similar to Kamen Rider Knight's Final Vent. *If one looks closely, Adel's Perfect Gammaizer from has two different faces. The first face from before the tulip head flowers appears more human-like. While the second after flowering has an appearence akin to a hybrid of a buddhist monk's headwear and a medieval helmet. *Adel is, coincidentally, responsible for the deaths of the three main Rider's fathers. Appearances **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 50: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! **''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' }} ru:Адель Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Relatives Category:Plant Monsters Category:Flower Monsters Category:Gammaizers Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good